1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of the wireless Internet and communication technology, use of electronic devices, such as mobile phones or portable computers, which may operate by using batteries, and without being connected to a fixed power supply device, has become ubiquitous. Such electronic devices may include a secondary battery or a plurality of secondary batteries.